


TrapDoor

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Detroit Yuuri, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Time Travel, Voyeur Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Yuuri has been waiting for this day since he and Victor bought the new house.





	TrapDoor

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this some time ago, and finally, its here. Read the tags, what you see is what you get.

This was not what he expected when he walked through the door. It was so much _better_.

***

Yuuri, working to acclimate himself to his new apartment that he shares with Phichit, the skater from Thiland, has been looking around for anything he might have missed on his first walk through. A hidden trap door in the pantry was a pretty weird thing to miss and to even be there. At first he thought it might be there for maintenance but, why in the pantry? _To go in or not to go in?_ He could just take a quick look inside, he didn’t have to actually step in… a quick look and decide from there. Yuuri turned on a flashlight and opened the door. Nothing stood out really, it looked like a tunnel almost, likely for maintenance as weird as that seemed. Its probably okay to step in, just a quick walk down and look before coming back out. Once he stepped down the two steps, he had to duck down to move forward. From his door he could see light coming from the end of the crawlspace, maybe it led outside? Yuuri decided to get down on hands and knees and find out what was on the end. Curiosity was such a demanding thing; if he didn’t find out it would never let him go. Finally at the end, Yuuri tried to orient himself; if he was right, the door should be… impossible. The direction and distance that he went had to leave him _outside the building_. Well, since it was impossible, he was going to have to open the door. This one wasn’t in the floor like his but on the wall like a regular door. He opened it slowly, careful to look through the crack in case he was wrong and it opened into another apartment.

Yuuri didn’t know what drove him to do it but, he walked through the door. It definitely wasn’t an apartment in his run down building; the room he stepped into was a kitchen with fancy new appliances and a marble countertop for the island. To his right was a pair of French doors leading out to a shady yard with a pool.

“Yuuri! Did you want to go out for dinner?”

“If we always go out for dinner what was the point of the state of the art kitchen you _insisted_ we needed?”

“We do need it! What about when we make Yurio’s pirozhki?”

“Fine, but we are going to that new restaurant near the rink. Everyone else has already gone and you—“

Yuuri was face to face with someone who looked just like him, sounded just like him, and if he was right… yes, over his shoulder he could see THE VICTOR NIKIFOROV. “OMG.”

***

Yuuri knew this was going to happen, had known since he was in Detroit. He even knew it was going to happen soon when he first saw that door when he and Victor were looking for a house. Still, he wasn’t as prepared as he thought. For years, since his time in the apartment he shared with Phichit, he looked forward to becoming a better skater and meeting Victor on the ice as an equal. He was excited to meet the Victor he fell in love with so long ago, the Victor he knew would fall in love with him. However, when he failed at the GPF after Vicchan died, he thought maybe it was all wishful thinking. He kept falling down the spiral until he quit skating and returned to Hatsetsu… until Victor showed up and declared that he would be Yuuri’s coach, while naked. In the back of his mind, it kept nagging at him, maybe they really are meant to be, maybe he will have his happy ending. It took a second GPF and a silver medal for him to realize, he did it, he was happy and with Victor. Now he was face to face with the Yuuri of so long ago, before the heartbreak, before the wins, back when he was still little more than a kid trying to follow his dream.

He also remembered, he lost his virginity to himself back then.

***

“Y—Yuuri? What, what are you doing?”

“I’m you, remember? I know you want to do this. Trust me; you’re not going to regret it.”

He had no idea how he went from freaking out in the kitchen that belonged to an older him and Victor Nikiforov (OMG), to being undressed by older Yuuri in their bedroom with Victor watching. Things happened, he was sure of it, but it was all such a blur and he wasn’t even sure what was happening now. Yuuri was leaning in and… “You and I both know this is going to be your first time.” This was it, he was going to die here and now because he couldn’t get his higher brain functions that helped him breathe to start working again. _Yuuri_ was whispering in his ear and sucking a bruise just behind it and all that is holy that feels good. “I know you; I’ll make this feel so good it will ruin you for anyone else but Victor.” Words were gone. They didn’t exist anymore. All he knew was Yuuri and his hands on his… oh, nipples are good. What happened to his shirt? “ _Yuuri_ , look at Victor. We haven’t even started yet and you see how much he wants this? Wants you?” Right. Victor. Victor _watching_. Oh was he watching; Victor was still dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks and… yup, there’s a bulge. A very _nice_ bulge. He wasn’t sure but, he might be drooling while staring at Victor’s bulge and, there’s Yuuri again, kissing down his chest and yeah all his focus is on Yuuri taking off his belt with _his mouth_. Well shit. Its good to know he’s talented when he gets older. Fuck fuck fuck, Yuuri was kneeling in front of him and pushing down his pants and his ratty old pair of underwear that he only wore when he really needed to wash clothes. At least Yuuri knew to hide them with the pants.

It should be awkward that he was the only one naked but, older Yuuri looked too hot for him to care. Yuuri stood up and guided him over to the bed and pushed him to lie on his back in the center. He could still see Victor in the armchair, gripping the armrests tightly. Yuuri, however, was taking up more of his concentration now because he was inches from somewhere he could only dream of before now. Yuuri didn’t even hesitate; he took him in his mouth right down to the base. _So much for being able to breathe again_. He’d never felt anything like the wet heat he was feeling now. Yuuri knew just how to flick his tongue at the tip as he pulled up and swallow when it was in his throat. This wasn’t going to last long at all. He could feel his climax approaching, with it he felt himself losing his mind. The moment a finger (covered in lube, when did that happen?) touched his hole, it was over. His mind was blown, his climax reached and he was tumbling over the cliff. _Wow_. Yuuri pulled off with a wet _pop_ and smirked knowing exactly how he felt. He couldn’t figure out if this was heaven or hell. Before he could ponder that further, Yuuri was pushing his legs up and with a look that made him feel like lava (hot and wet) he could feel older Yuuri’s tongue plunge _inside_. Holy fucking hell on a stick was he a bottom. While he had tried a little before, maybe a finger tip, he never expected it to feel _this good_. Yuuri’s tongue just went deeper and deeper; he couldn’t feel even a tiny bit of pain at the stretching, not even when Yuuri started pushing a finger in beside it. He was already getting hard again and if the way he was feeling was any indication, it wouldn’t take much more for him to climax again. By the time two fingers were inside, his brain was fried and all he could do was gasp for air as he held his own legs up. Up to then, Yuuri had been careful not to prod his prostate much so he would last but as a third finger made it in comfortably, Yuuri looked him in the eye and massaged his prostate just so. He was coming without so much as a soft breeze on his cock. White lights like fireworks sparked across his vision and how was he supposed to deal with this? Nothing had ever felt as good. Not even the vibrator he may or may not have bought his first week in Detroit. Yuuri was smirking again and _oh god he knew about the vibrator and what he was thinking_.

Yuuri pulled back, giving him a minute to figure out if his heart had actually exploded with that second climax or if it was just his brain. Nope, there goes both; Yuuri was slowly stripping his clothes while keeping his eyes locked on him. He couldn’t look away if he wanted. He didn’t know if this was youth or something else but he was hard before the pants hit the floor. This was really going to happen and Victor was really going to watch. Victor Nikiforov was going to watch him lose his virginity to himself. _Wow._ Because he couldn’t say it enough, _wow_. Yuuri was crawling up the bed, smirking (always smirking, God) as he looked at legs still being held up without prompting. It was so unfair how hot that looked. Hands ran over his legs and down his thighs as older Yuuri made himself comfortable before pushing in. _Wow_. There had to be other words but he was long past knowing them. He couldn’t help but wonder, when did he get so big? The stretch was a bit tight and he felt so full but also really, really, good. Yuuri rested for a moment when he was all the way inside before slowly pulling out to just the tip. This was it… Yuuri slammed all the way in, shaking the bed frame and he was wrong, _this_ was the moment his brain left him. Each push was rough and just perfect, making him see stars. The slow drag out and quick slam back in left him with no breathe to even scream how good it felt. Only minutes, at most passed but it was already too much, so much, an eternity of balancing on the brink of shattering. Just when he thought he was about to do so, Yuuri smirked his infuriatingly hot smirk and flipped him over before sitting him back on his lap and… holy fudgecakes, he was facing Victor Nikiforov.

“Don’t you want Victor to see you, _Yuuri_?” Yuuri ran his hands over his chest and through the mess coating it already. “Now he can see the mess you’ve made of yourself, the mess you’re about to make.” With that, Yuuri slammed back in, directly into his prostate. He reached back over his shoulder to grip the back of Yuuri’s neck and hold on for dear life. He was sure he looked a mess, his jaw had dropped open, he couldn’t even swallow anymore so he was starting to drool, and his hair had fallen flat from the sweat. But Victor was staring at him like it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was being fucked senseless by _himself_ and Victor was watching and… it was the hottest thing. He kept making these little sounds every time Yuuri slammed in, little grunts that were the best his body could manage with every thrust slamming into his prostate. The fireworks were near constant now and he could barely make out Victor and his death grip on the armchair. Oh, he wanted to help him out. “Remember I know what you’re thinking…” _Right._ “Victor, you know he wants to get his mouth on you right now? He’s so young, so new, hasn’t even considered having both of us in him.” That is what sets him off. The flash of the possibility of having _both_ Yuuri and Victor inside and he’s gone, coming so hard he blacks out.

***

Victor looks on in worry but, Yuuri remembers this part. Well not _this part_ but what happens after. Things have changed so much for him; he can even admit that the Yuuri from Detroit is cute. Especially when he’s passed out on the bed and Makka is cuddling up to him, excited that she now has Victor and _two Yuuris_. They cleaned him up after, had their own fun together because poor Victor didn’t get to take part, and he’s dressed in a pair of old sweats Yuuri saved just for this. The funny thing is, Yuuri got those sweats from himself when he was that age… he has no idea how that works. He tries not to think about it.

“Yuuri, I can’t believe you kept this to yourself this whole time. We could have been making plans! So many things we could do!”

“I honestly wasn’t that sure it was real after all this time. It’s a long time to wait.” And he had waited a long time. It was hard knowing that Yuuri would have to go back and live through all of it. Nothing would change; he’d still struggle with the death of Vicchan, still believe that he was a dime a dozen skater (he had problems with that even now), and he’d still have several obstacles to overcome before he could really believe in Victor’s love for him.

“He’ll be okay, Yuuri. Remember, you are, so he will be.” Victor always knew what he was thinking. What he did with his past Yuuri was just a sample of how it would be with Victor. Once things settled and really got comfortable with each other, Victor could read him like a book. He knew when he was worried, when his anxiety was acting up, even when he hid it. There was one thing Victor didn’t know…

“We should go make lunch before he wakes up. Then, its round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share this, also... well... there's still lunch... hmm...


End file.
